memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Majel Barrett-Roddenberry
Computer appearances? Category? I'm sure she was in more episodes as the computer than those listed, why bother putting a list in if it isnt complete -- unsigned :She should get the writers category as well, shouldnt she? -- When it rains... it pours 16:01, 2 April 2006 (UTC) ::The list seems complete to me. Jaz talk | novels 01:49, 3 April 2006 (UTC) ::: it's not complete b/c she's in every episode of voyager as computer's voice -- unsigned :::: The computer voice wasn't in every episode of Voyager, was it? Tiberius 13:03, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I don't think so, but it must have been in more that are listed. I think the list of episodes is taken from the IMDb page on Majel Barrett, which is far from complete. It says Barrett provided the computer voice on TNG in only eight episodes, which seems far too low. Locarno 17:02, 11 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Is it really needed to note every episode when the computer says, "Acknowledged" or some other one or two word phrase? i think it will be more appropriate to include the episodes where the computer voice is featured, such as "haunting of Deck Twelve" and then use "et al" for the other eps. Tiberius 08:54, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Why not include all of them? Sure it will be work, but it is part of being thorough (crap, I can't spell). --OuroborosCobra talk 16:26, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I agree, we should try and be Thoreau.. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:32, 12 August 2006 (UTC) * We should at least list her for all episodes in which she is credited for the role - a lot more than what we have at present. CNash 21:50, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be easier to list the episodes she did not have some part in? Editor3000 04:42, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Appearances section We need to find a way to list those better, as its incredibly messy with episodes all over the place. We can't just divide them by series as she played Lwaxana in both TNG and DS9... any ideas? We also need to add all of the episodes she was the narrator for. -- Tough Little Ship 15:02, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :I've tried to list her appearances. Perhaps this looks better, I know the roles are double and ... written, but I think a list divided by series looks better. Also a gallery of her non-voice work should be on her page. – Tom 05:21, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Place of birth It says she was born in Cleveland, I believe it was Columbus OH ZellDenver 04:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :She was born in Cleveland according to StarTrek.com, Roddenberry.com, and The Associated Press (via nytimes.com). Therefore, I suggest changing it back to Cleveland. HLachman (talk) 19:07, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Birthplace changed to Cleveland, due to reasons given in my earlier suggestion. -- HLachman (talk) 14:45, October 3, 2015 (UTC) M'Ress Is there a reason that M'Ress is not included as one of Majel Barrett's appearances? I know I tried to add that character in, but it was removed later. I was just wondering if there was a reason for that, or if it was just a mistake. Thanks! Hypnometal (talk) 21:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :It was reverted by ThomasHL, so he might know why. 31dot (talk) 21:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) barrett Where did the name barrett come from? Jarwulf (talk) 01:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Her parents? It's her maiden name, and was hyphenated to "Barrett-Roddenberry" when she and Gene married. -- sulfur (talk) 03:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::No, her maiden name was "Hudec." Apparently, "Barrett" was a stage name (see "blond wig," etc., in the article). -- HLachman (talk) 15:16, September 20, 2016 (UTC)